The instant invention relates generally to mirror assemblies and more specifically it relates to a non-reversing image mirror device.
Numerous mirror assemblies have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to utilize at least two mirrors that focus on each other and in many cases cooperate in such a manner that the reflect image is not reversed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,639,102 to Fetko et al.; 4,720,184 to Watson and 4,925,285 to Dowdell et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.